Ours
by schmidta
Summary: M/A: New things going on with Max runes. Chapter 12 added: Sorry I took so long
1. It begins

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to learn how to be parents.  
  
A/N: I'm new at this, be nice! Please review, good and bad ones! Please help me with the title I hate it! I need a better one!  
  
****************  
  
At TC, Logan beeps Max and she calls him back:  
  
"Hey, did you call???"  
  
{Yeah. I think that you should come here}  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
{Nothing, I found some new stuff on your runes. Please, come here as soon as possible! Oh, and bring Alec}  
  
"Alec? Why?"  
  
{Just bring him.}  
  
"Fine" she hangs up and starts looking for lover boy.  
  
"Hey Mole, did you see Alec?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was busy with some blondie"  
  
"Oh, if you see him, tell him to find me, OK?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Later Alec steped into Max office:  
  
"Hey Max, called for me?"  
  
"Yeah, like three hours ago!"  
  
"I was busy"  
  
"So I heard, are you ready?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We are going to Logan's"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He found some stuff about my runes" she saw the look on his face "And I don't know what's that gotta do with you"  
  
"Well, let me grab my coat"  
  
****************  
  
At Joshua's, Alec and Max got in:  
  
"What's new?" Max said "Why is he here?" she asked, pointing to Alec.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure, but the runes say that you're not the one with the hidden power!"  
  
Max was speechless, Alec who was quiet for a long time, at least for, him said:  
  
"If she's not, then who is?"  
  
"Well.the baby that's she gonna carry"  
  
"WHAT?" Both Max and Alec said.  
  
"The runes say that you are gonna carry a special child, a perfect child. The one who will apparently save the world from the familiars. The one who will have the cure for the breeding cult, virus" Logan finished.  
  
"And, who's the father?" asked a very curious Alec  
  
"I don't know, all that I know is that, is one of the same kind as Max"  
  
"You mean a transgenic?"  
  
"I mean an X-5" Alec's eyes went wide.  
  
"WHAT? That's what you called me here?" he said  
  
"Yeah. I mean you're the only transgenic that Max really knows that is not her brother"  
  
"Oh. that's true" Alec said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Logan, I need to talk to Alec, alone" she finally said "Bye, I'll cal, you later"  
  
Back at TC, Max's office, Alec was curious "So, Maxie, what the hell was that?"  
  
"I think that I'm pregnant"  
  
A/N: I edited it. 


	2. Explanations

Ours  
  
A/N: Now things are getting better! Help me with a better title! Sorry about the 1st chapter, it sucked! This may suck too, but the other one sucks more! Thanks everyone that reviewed, I love you all! I'm grounded, so the new part may take a while, and I'm gonna change chapter 1, but its gonna take some time.  
  
Rating: I guess, PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Post-Freak Nation  
  
Pairing: Max and Alec, die Logan!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, blah blah blah, I wish I had Alec, but life isn't perfect!  
  
****************  
  
Before:  
  
"I think that I'm pregnant" Max said  
  
Back to the story.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" asked a very confused Alec "How. is.um,. Max, care to explain?"  
  
"Well, remember some weeks ago, when I was in heat, and we." before she could finish, Alec finished for her  
  
"Did what Manticore wanted us to?"  
  
"Don't put it like that! We slept together! And. Logan said these things, and I'm late"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Oh??? All that you can say is oh? All mighty Alec is speechless?"  
  
"Look, Max, whatever you decide, I'm gonna be in your side"  
  
"Whatever you decide??? Alec, we're in this together! Don't try to escape, you have to tell me now! Are you ready for this?" Max said, not willing to look in his eyes.  
  
"Ready? Not. Up for it? Yeah." Alec gives Max a kiss in the forehead.  
  
"Really?' she started to cry  
  
"Don't cry Maxie, everything is gonna be fine, I'm here"  
  
A couple of days later, Max heard a knock on the door, "Come in" Alec walked in.  
  
"So, have you told Logan about it?"  
  
"Nope. before I need to be sure"  
  
"OK, than we need to see a doctor, one that won't turn us in to the police"  
  
"Dr. Sam. I'll phone Cindy and ask her to set it up for me. Are you going?"  
  
"Sure I am"  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here"  
  
"Me neither, well, let me know when, OK"  
  
"OK" he closes the door and Max begins to cry  
  
A couple of hours later, Max called her friend "Cindy?"  
  
On the other side of the line, {Boo? Is that really you?}  
  
"Yeah, its me. listen, I need a favor"  
  
{Anything for you, sugar}  
  
"Set up an appointment with Dr Sam, please"  
  
{Doctor? Why do you need to see a doctor?}  
  
"I'll explain later, just do it, please"  
  
{Sure, I'll call you later, saying the date. Bye boo, love ya}  
  
"By, love you too" hangs up the phone  
  
A/N: I edited it.  
  
Next chapter you'll find out if Max is really pregnant and what Cindy thinks about the entire M/A situation! 


	3. Yes or no?

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Logan finds new things about Max runes and she has something to tell Alec.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, thanks for the tips. I said that the last parts sucked, because they did! I'm gonna rewrite them, as soon as I have time. if you liked those parts, you're gonna love this! This has actions, thoughts and dialogues, of course!  
  
Yes or no?  
  
Alec was bagging his head on the wall 'Gee, does he do that just to annoy me?' "Would you stop that"  
  
"Sorry Max, is just that is taking so loooooooooong!"  
  
"I know, but we have to wait"  
  
****************  
  
20 minutes later, Max couldn't wait anymore "Man, I gonna see why this is taking so long"  
  
"We have to wait" said Alec mimicking Max  
  
"Shut up" said Max, as she hit him  
  
"Ouch, that hurt"  
  
"Max Guevara" the nurse called  
  
"C'mon Max, its us" he offered his hand  
  
"I know, I'm just nervous, this is gonna change our lives Alec"  
  
"I know, I'm nervous too, but we have to know" she took his hand and they walked in Dr. Sam office  
  
"Hi Max, and this is."  
  
"Alec, pleasure" he shook her hand  
  
"So why are you here Max?"  
  
"I need to know if I'm, huh, pregnant"  
  
She took a few minutes to answer back "But I thought that, what about the virus?"  
  
"That's kinda why I'm here, I'm the father"  
  
"Oh" she was a bit shocked "Let's begin than."  
  
The doctor did all the procedures and when she was done, both Max and Alec sat on the chair, the silent was killing Alec, so he broke it "So, is she or is she not"  
  
"Yes Max, you're 6"  
  
"Actually 6 weeks, 2, 3 or 4 days pregnant"  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Just call it transgenic intuition"  
  
"That and lack of sex" said Alec, almost laughing  
  
****************  
  
When they got out, neither one of them said a word, on they way to OC 'OMG, I'm gonna be a mother. And Alec? How can he be a father? He doesn't even takes care of himself. How I'm gonna raise a child in TC? How I'm gonna protect it from White'  
  
'I'm gonna be a dad, a dad! How could this happen? Oh shit, I hope Max doesn't take it away from me'  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when they got in Max old apartment "Max, we're here"  
  
"Huh? Oh, bye"  
  
"Pick you up later, OK?"  
  
"OK" she got in and called for OC "OC, are you here boo?"  
  
"Boo? Oh, is so good to see you"  
  
"Its good to see you too"  
  
"Now tell Original Cindy what were you and golden boy doing at Dr Sam office?"  
  
"Remember that since I got back from Manticore I haven't gone to heat yet?"  
  
"Yeap, but what's that got to do with Al, oh"  
  
"Don't star thinking bull, let me fill you in."  
  
Max told OC everything, how she gone into heat, how Alec got as crazy as she, how they had hot monkey sex 3 days in a row, the new meanings of the runes, the baby "And Alec is gonna be a father? Can you picture Alec as a father?" Max was crying now, OC was comforting her.  
  
"Its easier to picture Alec as a dad, than you as a mother"  
  
"So you're telling me that I'm gonna be a terrible mother?"  
  
"No, you're gonna be a great mom, and Alec is gonna be a great dad!"  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
Max stopped crying and hugged OC "Thanks, I needed to hear that" said Max, whipping her tears  
  
"Always boo, always, so have you told Logan yet?"  
  
"No, we're stopping by his place later"  
  
"We? You and lover boy are getting close, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that"  
  
"So, is he good as he says he is?"  
  
The doorbell rang, Alec got in "Let's go, Max"  
  
"I'm going, bye Boo" she grabbed her jacket and said to OC "Better"  
  
****************  
  
Max and Alec didn't even bothered to knock, they just got in and saw a bunch of clothes all spread by the place "Logan? Are you here?"  
  
"Hey Max, I don't think that you were the only one who cheated"  
  
"Shut up Alec" than she saw, Logan and the cheap little bitch getting out of the bedroom, he with a smile on his face, she not so much "Max"  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Next chapter, you'll find out who the cheap little bitch is, I think that you can guess who she is. And Dr Sam is not the bald man, she's the doc who helped Logan in Hello, Goodbye. I know that she's not an obstetrician, but in this, she is! REWIEW! I changed the only signed reviews things, REVIEW! 


	4. Logan, the cheap little bitch and a deal

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Logan finds new things about Max runes and she has something to tell Alec.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them, and I fixed the only signed reviews thing! I'm rewriting chapters 1 and 2, and working on chapter 5, the ones who guessed that the cheap little bitch was Asha, were right!  
  
****************  
  
Logan, the cheap little bitch and a deal  
  
"Max" said Logan, surprised and a little bit scared.  
  
"What the hell is Asha doing here, semi-naked?"  
  
Logan didn't know what to say, Asha wasn't paying any attention on what they were saying, Max was almost crying and Alec was really, really pist "Max, should I hit him?"  
  
"Not yet, let's see what the bastard has to say, c'mon Logan, I'm waiting"  
  
"Oh, well, it just happened, you didn't expect me to wait in celibacy for the cure, did you Max?"  
  
Max was really angry now, if she could hit him, she would "Yes, because I did. Alec, hit him"  
  
And he did, a nice punch on Logan's nose "Ouch, I think you broke my nose"  
  
"Yes I broke it! That's for hurting my friend"  
  
"Since when are you and Max friends, Alec?" said Asha, helping Logan  
  
"Since always" Logan and Asha were surprised  
  
"So, why are you two here?" asked Logan, with his nose still bleeding  
  
Max took a deep breath and said "Remember the new meanings of the runes? Well, I'm carrying the miracle child"  
  
After one or two minutes, Logan said "But you have to have sex to get pregnant"  
  
"Well, daaaarr! I got into heat and"  
  
Alec interrupted Max and said, "We slept together"  
  
"And you are judging me, Max? At least I slept with a human, not a c0old blooded killer!"  
  
"I'm not a cold blooded killer anymore, Logan" saying that, he punched Logan again  
  
"That's different, I was in heat and ."  
  
"And you took advantage of her? How could you?"  
  
"He didn't take advantage of me, my hormones were driving him crazy as much as they were driving me crazy. And I needed to have sex, you slept with Asha in your own free will" Max was now screaming, Logan didn't know what to think and Alec was trying his best not to kill Logan  
  
"Logan and I did not just slept together, we've been sleeping together for almost 7 months now"  
  
"What" asked Max and Alec "Logan, that's when we broke up, but remember that we got back together?"  
  
"Well, but things with Asha were going so well, I didn't wasn't to spoil it"  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Max grabbed her jacket and Alec, and they stormed out of Joshua's  
  
****************  
  
They were in the needle for some time now, Max was still crying in Alec's arms  
  
"Thanks for hitting him" Max said, sobbing  
  
"That was nothing, favors like that I love to do"  
  
Max was for the first time in days laughing, Alec broke their embrace and looked in Max's eyes "Let's make a deal?"  
  
"Which deal?" she wasn't crying anymore  
  
"You take good care of our kid while he is still inside you and I'll take care of TC and of you, deal?" Alec offered his hand and Max took it  
  
"Deal! He?"  
  
"What?" Alec was confused  
  
"You called the baby he"  
  
"Oh, I thinks it's a boy"  
  
"You do? Well, you're wrong, because it's a girl"  
  
"A boy"  
  
"A girl"  
  
'Whatever you need to tell yourself, I think it's a boy"  
  
"You think wrong, because it's a girl"  
  
"A boy"  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Boy"  
  
And they kept like this for a long time.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Next chapter Alec screws up and you'll find the sex of the baby! I figured the name already too! I need to know if Jensen's eyes are blue or green! Every story they say a different color! REVIEW! 


	5. TC's Finnest Suite

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Logan finds new things about Max runes and she has something to tell Alec.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Hey Max and Alec are not together, yet. I know where this story is going, I have it all in my head until the baby is 2 years old. I have even a bit of M/L part (eeeeeeewwwww! How could I have pictured that???) Oh, and this is 3 months after last part, and everyone in TC knows and Max is showing a bit!  
  
****************  
  
TC's finest suite  
  
"Where the hell is Alec?" Max stormed in the head quarters and asked Mole  
  
"I don't know Max" he said, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender "Last time I saw him, he was hitting with some blondie"  
  
"What? I'm gonna kill him"  
  
****************  
  
Max ignored the pleads of the little X-7 guarding Alec's place and walked in, while he was having a good time with the blondie "Where the hell were you? Huh? Sleeping with some cheap little bitch?" she runs out of the room 'I can't cry'  
  
"Max, wait" Alec covered himself and followed her "C'mon, Max talk to me"  
  
"I can't Alec, where were you? I spend 3 hours at the doctor's office waiting for you"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Sorry? All that you have to say for yourself is sorry? If you can't do this, help me, you have to tell me, because once you're in, you can't get out"  
  
Alec took her hands and looked in her eyes "First, breath, then, calm down! I forgot, OK? Sorry, and yes Max I can do this. if you let me"  
  
He was now passing his hands trough her hair "Of course I'll let you! But you have to promise not to forget anymore"  
  
"I promise, scout's word"  
  
Max laughed "So, was she worthy forgetting about a very important appointment?"  
  
"No, it made you sad, so no"  
  
"Oh, so you're not repeating what I interrupted?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You are sick"  
  
"I can't get sick, Maxie"  
  
"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean."  
  
"C'mon, I wanna show you something" he grabbed her hand and showed her a room that she had never seen before"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, in TC's finest suite"  
  
"Is that right? And who lives here?"  
  
"No one, yet." he opened a door and Max saw the cutest baby room ever, all decorated in blue  
  
"OMG! I loved it! How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That we're having a boy?"  
  
"I told you that we were having a boy!"  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know for sure? I only found out today"  
  
"I had this feeling."  
  
"Alec? How did you know?"  
  
"I called Dr. Sam and asked her what it was"  
  
"OH! How could you? I'm gonna kill you" Max hit him  
  
"Ouch! Sorry, I wanted this ready. and there's a room in here for me, and one room for you! It's like our own little home, just for me, you and our baby"  
  
Max kissed Alec (A/N: not one with a tongue) "I loved it. it needs a little re-decoration, but we can work on that" they burst out laughing when Max did a OMG-WHAT'S-HAPPENING-TO-ME face and Alec freaked out  
  
"Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think that I felt the baby kick!"  
  
"Really? Can I.?" Alec did a movement with his hand, indicating that he wanted to touch Max stomach  
  
"Sure you can" Max pushed his hand on her belly  
  
"Did you feel that?" he asked, in wonderment  
  
"Of course I did, the baby is inside me" Max did a silly face, Alec smiled  
  
"Of course you did" they laughed  
  
They sat there talking, how they were gonna raise the baby, how they should name him, how Max was going to redecorate it.  
  
"And no women allowed!"  
  
"But Max" Alec did his best puppy face  
  
"That's not gonna work this time. No women, or no Max"  
  
"Fine, no Max"  
  
"Oh, no. you're not making me leave this place" she hit him, playfully  
  
"OK, OK, no women.but no men either"  
  
"I'm pregnant, and soon I'm having a kid, how many guys do you think that will want to go out with me?"  
  
"Considering that you're hot, and that our baby will be the cutest baby ever, I'm guessing many"  
  
"I'm gonna see you saying that I'm hot when I'm carrying extra 50 pounds! I'm gonna be bigger than a whale"  
  
"Yes, probably" Max shoot Alec an evil glance "Or not"  
  
"And I'm gonna be hormonal"  
  
"I think that I can manage that"  
  
"And you are gonna be grateful for me every single minute of your life, because I'm the one who will go into labor, I'm the one ho will get fat, I'm the one who."  
  
And Max told Alec a huge list of things that he should be grateful, than they talked about several other thing, when they realized, it was morning and Max was asleep in Alec's lap.  
  
"I love you Maxie" he whispered as he put her on the bed and kissed her foreshadow  
  
"I love you too, Alec" Max said as she fell asleep  
  
****************  
  
A/N: What did you think? I think that it was cute, it a boy! My writing skills are getting better! Thanks you guys that always review, and please review this! And next we'll see a very hormonal Max. poor Alec! And he didn't screw up bad, he only preferred to sleep with another cheap little bitch than go to the doctor! And someone told me that his eyes are hazel, and I like that word, so here they're hazel! 


	6. Hormones

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Logan finds new things about Max runes and she has something to tell Alec.  
  
A/N: This is placed 3 months after the last part, Max is 7 months pregnant and she's hormonal  
  
****************  
  
Hormones  
  
"Hi Maxie" Max was big, she wasn't fat, but she was much heavier than she was before. Alec was a little bit scared of talking to Max, because she always accused him of something, than she started crying, than she hugged him 'Hormones' he thought  
  
"Where the hell were you" Max yelled, everyone that was in the office looked at them  
  
"Calm down Max. I'm late for 5 minutes. And don't yell, people are staring"  
  
"I don't care" she passed her hands on her hair "Where were you?"  
  
"I was in traffic, sorry. don't freak out"  
  
Max started to cry, "I'm freaking out again? Sorry"  
  
"That's OK" he said, as he hugged her  
  
"Really?" she was smiling now "That's sweet" crying again  
  
'Hormones, soon this will be gone' thought Alec, really confused  
  
****************  
  
"Did you bring it?" said Max, starving  
  
"Yeah. do you know how long it took me to find this?" Alec handed the strawberry ice cream, with marshmallow syrup and macadamias do Max  
  
"I can imagine, while you were looking for food I was here waiting, for 2 hours"  
  
"Well, you could have wanted only the ice cream"  
  
"Yeah, but then my craving wouldn't have disappeared" said Max, eating really fast, with her mouth full "Want some?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll pass, and beside, there wouldn't be enough for you"  
  
"Are you implying that I eat like a pig?"  
  
"No, of course not" he said, not looking in her eyes  
  
"You so meant that! How could you?" Max was crying again "I'm pregnant, OK! Its normal"  
  
"I didn't mean that Maxie, don't cry, please"  
  
"I.can't.stop.dam.hormones!" Max said, sobbing  
  
Alec hugged her "That's OK, I'm here"  
  
And they stayed like that for a long time (A/N: picture Rachel and Joey scene)  
  
****************  
  
"Hello" OC picked up the phone  
  
"Hi, OC, its Alec. I need your help"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Max can't stop crying and she wants to see you. Can I pick you up?"  
  
"Oh, when?"  
  
"Now, please? She's driving me crazy!"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I'll see you in 25 minutes"  
  
"I'll be ready"  
  
****************  
  
"Boo?" OC knocked in Max's bedroom door  
  
"OC?" Max stopped crying and opened the door "Hi"  
  
OC hugged Max "What's happening, boo?"  
  
"I'm. scared to death" Max began to cry again  
  
"Why?" Asked OC, concerned  
  
"Because in 2 months I'm gonna be a mother, and I don't know the first thing about babies! And, how I'm gonna protect it?"  
  
"Well, every first time mother feels this way, when the baby is here, you'll know what to do, and you have Alec"  
  
"Yeah, I know. he's helping me a lot these days. And I'm driving him crazy, poor Alec"  
  
"Yeah, he called me really worried about you"  
  
"I know, I've been crying since morning. He tried every single way of getting in, he was gonna kick the door, when I told him that I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Poor kid! He's really scared of you"  
  
"I know, he should" they laughed  
  
****************  
  
Max put the baby in the crib, "Sleep well, sweetie" Max kissed the baby  
  
She came back to bed, next to Alec "He's asleep"  
  
Then they heard a noise, they both ran to the baby's room  
  
"Hi 452 and 494" White said, he had the little baby in his hands  
  
"Let go of my son," yelled Alec  
  
"I don't think so. I'll only get him back when I get my son back"  
  
"No, give me back my baby" screamed Max. White shoot the baby and Max yelled  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
****************  
  
Alec woke up with a start 'Max', he ran to her room and the door flew open "Max, are you OK?"  
  
Max was crying "No, White. he.oh, Alec it was horrible!" she was crying in his arms, she just couldn't stop crying  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"White.he.killed our baby" she managed to say between sobs  
  
"It was just a nightmare, don't cry" he hugged her tighter  
  
"But it was so horrible, I can't stop crying"  
  
"Shh, nothing is gonna happen to our baby, I'm not gonna let White take him, EVER!"  
  
"I know that you never would let that happen, but the dream was so real" she started to cry again  
  
"Its OK Max, its OK"  
  
Alec kept comforting Max until she fell asleep, then he put her in bed, laid next to her and slept holding her.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hey, that was OK. it was much more than I wanted, please review guys, I'm gonna start the new part now. Next part a baby will be born! 


	7. And a baby is born

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Logan finds new things about Max runes. Max and Alec have a little baby now.  
  
A/N: If this sucks that much, sorry. but after this, it gets really cool! And the birth will be quick, an aaaaahhhh from Max, some crying and that's it!  
  
****************  
  
Max was asleep, she was getting a lot of sleep these days. She felt terrible, swollen, hurt and tired of being pregnant. But she blamed Alec for all of this and she felt better. She woke up with a pain in her abdomen 'Ouch, OMG, what's happening? No, not today. Today we're talking to the senator. Dam! If I tell Alec he won't let me go. Shit'  
  
Alec walked in the room "Morning, or should I say afternoon?" he gave one good look at her and knew that something wasn't right "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah.my back hurt a bit, but its all OK!"  
  
"Are you sure? You have to get ready, we're meeting with the senator soon"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Give me 20 minutes"  
  
"Fine"  
  
****************  
  
He gave her 40, when he couldn't wait anymore, he knocked on her door "Hey, Max, lets go"  
  
'Ouch! That pain again' Max did a terrible face, Alec looked worried "Are you sure that you want to go? I think that you should rest"  
  
"Oh no, we waited long enough for this, I'm the leader. I have to go"  
  
"Yeah. and you're 9 months pregnant! You should lie down and watch a movie. I'll go.I'll tell you every single detail"  
  
"I'm pregnant but I'm not sick. I'm going and that's final!"  
  
Alec gave up and rose his hands "Fine, its your choice. But don't blame me later for it"  
  
"I won't blame you"  
  
"But you always blame me 'Alec, I'm fat, its your fault' 'Alec, my back hurts, your fault'" said Alec mimicking her  
  
"Hey, I do not do that"  
  
"Yes you do, we're late, let's go"  
  
****************  
  
'Ouch! Again! Man. this meeting is taking forever'  
  
The senator got up and shook Max hands "You and your race are free, but you'll have to do a couple of extra jobs for us, every once in a while, do we have a deal?" he offered his hands to Max  
  
"What kind of jobs?"  
  
"A little of this, a little of that"  
  
"Robberies? Murders? No way!"  
  
Alec pushed Max to a corner, "Max, what are you doing? He's offering us freedom"  
  
"No he's not! He's offering a different Manticore! I don't want" Max stopped, the pain once again  
  
Alec eyes went wide "Max?"  
  
"I'm fine Alec. I'm not taking his offer"  
  
"Max, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
****************  
  
They got out, people were gathering there "Hey, those freaks are reproducing" they threw tomatoes and paper at them "Die freaks!"  
  
They got into the van 'Ouch' Max pressed Alec hands "Max, what's happening?"  
  
"I think its time"  
  
"Wha, what?" yelled Alec "I knew that you were hiding something! OMG! What should I do?"  
  
"Well, first you tell the driver to go to the Hospital, then you call the hospital and tell Dr Sam to be ready, then you call someone at TC and tell them to send some. ouch" she pressed Alec hands "clothes for me and for the baby, then you tell me that everything is gonna be OK, and that we're gonna be great parents"  
  
"Everything will be ok! And I'm gonna be a super dad and you're gonna be a super mom" Max smiled and pressed his hands again. Alec called everyone, when Max said  
  
"And call OC! I want to see OC!"  
  
"OK!" ****************  
  
When they got there, Max contractions were only a couple of minutes apart. She was getting nervous, so was Alec, who haven't let go of her hand yet. She was soon put in a delivery room  
  
"Now you'll have to push, Max, on 3!" Dr Sam said "1.2.3"  
  
"This is all your fault, Alec" Max pushed with all her strength  
  
She heard a baby cry, Alec took the tiny baby in his hands "Hi, I'm your daddy" He said, with tears in his eyes, he got close to Max "And this is your mommy" he gave the baby to Max  
  
Max held her baby and cried like she had never cried before "He's so cute! He looks just like you Alec"  
  
"I know" Max kissed Alec  
  
"Thank you, this is all your fault and it was worth it" Max kissed the baby in the cheek, he looked so much like Alec 'Hopefully without his personality' she thought, although, it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"So, how are we gonna call him?"  
  
"Ben"  
  
"Ben? As in your dead brother?"  
  
"Yeah. I took Ben's life, now, naming the baby Ben, is like giving him a second chance"  
  
"He looks like a Ben, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does" Max kissed the little baby again  
  
****************  
  
Max was asleep and Alec held Ben in his arms 'He's so cute', his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door  
  
"Can I come in?" said OC, already in  
  
"Sure you can" Alec kissed the baby again "Max is asleep and she'll kill me if I introduce Ben to you before her, but." Max woke up  
  
"Don't you dare, Alec. Pass me my baby!" Alec passed the bundle of joy to Max "Benny, I want you to meet a very important person to mommy, your aunt OC" Max made a signal to OC to come closer "And OC, I want you to meet the cutest human being of the world, Ben"  
  
OC took the baby "Oh, he looks so much like Alec. This one means trouble, watch out Max" OC started baby talking "Guu, uh.  
  
"Hey, OC, now, only babies understand what you are talking about" Alec said  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to your kid" OC looked at the cute little baby "He's just like Alec, only with Max mouth and nose. He even has hazel eyes. And that's not common in babies, babies usually have blue eyes"  
  
"Well, Ben is far from normal" Max got her baby back and started to talk to him "Right sweetie? Aren't you the special one?"  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hey, that took like forever to write! Please review. Ben was born, isn't he a cutie??? And next, Max and Alec have to learn how to take care of a baby!!! Mel, update Dark Angel With a Twist, please.the baby is like Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, with Max nose and mouth, that's it! 


	8. Crying Baby

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to learn how to be parents.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I loved them! I need help, what do u think should be Ben's first word? It won't be mommy, daddy or anything to do with Max or Alec. Oh, and I know that young babies do not smile, but Ben is the child of 2 X-5s, sooooo in here, he does!  
  
****************  
  
"Max, we're here," Alec said, as they got in TC, opening the door for Max, who was holding Ben  
  
"Finally, I couldn't eat anymore jelly! You are gonna love it here, sweetie" she said to Ben, who just smiled "Let's get inside, I wanna show Ben to Gem, Joshua, Mole, well, everyone!"  
  
"I think that we won't need to get inside" he said when he saw the basically everyone in TC was outside singing 'Max is a good fella'  
  
"Max and tiny fella are home!" Joshua yelled, exited. He hugged Max, Alec and Ben  
  
"Oh, be careful Josh. Hey, meet Ben" she put the little baby in Joshua's arms  
  
"He looks much like Alec"  
  
Alec grinned, "I know"  
  
****************  
  
Ben was trying and Max couldn't' make him stop, now she was crying too. Alec was on a mission and only God knew when he was going to come back. Max decide to call the HQ again "Mole, hey its Max, do you know when Alec is coming back?"  
  
{Problems with the little one, Max?}  
  
"No, when is Alec coming back"  
  
{Well, they checked in about an hour ago, he should be here in the maximum of half an hour!} "Thanks. Tell him to come right here when he comes, OK?"  
  
{Sure thing, boss}  
  
Max hung up. She held Ben, as he was crying and started to cry again "Please don't cry. C'mon sweetie, don't cry. Shhhhh" she started rocking him  
  
****************  
  
30 minutes later, Alec walked in the HQ "Mole my man. What's up?"  
  
"Well, here everything is fine. Max in the."  
  
"What happened to Max?"  
  
"Nothing! I thing that she's having trouble with little Ben" before Mole could finish his sentence, Alec had already left the room  
  
****************  
  
Alec found Max crying with Ben in her arms "Max?"  
  
"Alec?" she stood up and hugged him, still crying "OMG! I never have been so pleased about seeing you."  
  
"What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because Benny can't stop crying! I don't know what to do! I tried everything. I'm a terrible mother!"  
  
"No you're not! You are just stressed, babies sense that"  
  
"Really? I'm not stressed"  
  
"Of course you are! You haven't slept in days and you are a first time mother. It happens"  
  
"But still, he can't stop crying"  
  
Alec took the newborn baby in his arms and started rocking him "Don't cry Ben. Daddy is here" he stopped crying immediately "See? No stress"  
  
Max smiled, she took Ben in her arms, and he fell asleep. She put him in her bed, laid next to him and she put her hands on top of him, cuddling him. Alec laid next to Ben, put his hands on top of Max and they slept there, like a normal family.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Hey, that was short and sort of stupid, sorry again for the delay, I'll try to write the next part soon, I'm lazy. REVIEW!  
  
Next: Logan finds a cure. :D 


	9. Firsts Words

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to learn how to be parents.  
  
A/N: Alec and Max will get together! It only will take a while, they both have strong feeling for each other, they sleep together from time to time, but they're afraid to give it a try because of Ben. Logan finds a cure, read. By the way, I edited chapters 1 and 2!!! This is six months later after last chapter, and Ben is cuter everyday.  
  
****************  
  
Logan was supposed to meet that scientist guy in an hour. He was still sleeping with Asha, but he truly believed that he was supposed to be with Max and that he was the baby's father. He haven't met it yet, but he was sure that it was a cute little girl, just like Max  
  
"Where are you going, Logan?" Asha said, she knew that he wanted to be with Max, but she didn't care, she was going to have him.  
  
"I'm meeting a doctor, bye Asha" he was sick of her, she was good in bed and all, but she wasn't the one for him.  
  
"A doctor for what?"  
  
"A doctor that has a cure for me and Max"  
  
"There is no you and Max. She's with Alec. They have a kid together. Move on Logan"  
  
"Alec is not with Max. I can perfectly become the baby's father. I can replace Alec"  
  
"You are crazy Logan, crazy" she stormed out of the room  
  
"The bitch is gone, thankfully!" and he got out to meet the doctor  
  
****************  
  
Max was feeding Ben, he was starting going to walk soon, and he crawled for the first time when he was 3 months. Max almost had a heart attack when she turned around and saw that Ben wasn't there. She was starting to freak out, when Alec got in and handed the baby to her 'You better watch out where the little one is' he grinned and she just punched him.  
  
"Hey Max" said Alec, as he got in the kitchen "Hi kiddo, high 5" Alec raised his hand and Ben hit it "That's good"  
  
"He should be talking soon. Gem told me that Hope started talking when she was 6 months"  
  
"Yeah, maybe Hope is more advanced than Benny"  
  
"No she's not! He's the future of humanity and Hope is more advanced than him? No way"  
  
"Chill Max. He'll talk when he's ready"  
  
"I know. Can you talk honey, say mamma" Ben giggled "MAMMA"  
  
"No, say dada"  
  
"Mamma"  
  
"Dada" the little boy was having fun watching his parents fighting, he was giggling out loud  
  
"Ass" he said  
  
Alec opened his eyes open wide "What did he say?"  
  
"I think that he said ass"  
  
"Where did he learn that?"  
  
"He's spending some time with OC"  
  
"That explains it" Max and Alec laughed, "Say that again"  
  
"Ass" they we're all giggling together  
  
****************  
  
It was late night, when the phone rang, a sleepy Alec picked it up "Do you know what time this is?"  
  
{Alec, its Dix. There's a norm willing to talk to Max. What should I do?}  
  
"A norm?" that moment Max walked in "Which norm?"  
  
{Some guy named Logan. He says that its urgent}  
  
"What's happening?" asked Max, worried  
  
Alec said in the phone "Let him in"  
  
{OK} and he hung up  
  
"Let whom in?"  
  
"Logan. Get dressed, he wants to see you. He said it was urgent"  
  
"Logan? What would Logan want?"  
  
Alec shrugged "Why would I know?"  
  
"Fine, take care of Ben"  
  
"Always"  
  
****************  
  
When Max walked in the HQ, Logan was sitting in the couch "Hey"  
  
"Hello Max"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I found out what we always wanted"  
  
"And that is.?" Max did a movement with her hands  
  
"The cure"  
  
"The cure for what?" Max had completely forgotten about the virus  
  
"The virus"  
  
"Why would we need a cure?"  
  
"Because this way we can be together" said Logan, smiling  
  
"Who said that I want to be with you?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Logan, we haven't spoken over a year, I have a son now. I can't just throw it all in the air and pretend that everything is OK"  
  
"A son? You have a son?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Ben"  
  
"We can pretend that I'm his father"  
  
"What? He has a father, his father is Alec"  
  
"We can live Seattle, live everything behind"  
  
"Logan, I'm the leader of a town and I don't want to be with you"  
  
"You don't want to be with me? But I thought that you loved me"  
  
"I did, but I don't anymore, not even as a friend"  
  
"You love Alec"  
  
"Yes, I do. But only as a friend"  
  
"You don't love Alec as a friend, you adore him"  
  
Max was really confused, Logan was acting really strangely "I do not adore Alec. He's my friend, he's my confident"  
  
"But sometimes you sleep with him, don't you?"  
  
"Occasionally, when I'm in heat, or."  
  
"See? How can you prefer Alec over me?"  
  
"First, Alec is everything that you aren't. And I'm not choosing him over you, because I'm not with Alec"  
  
"Just take the cure. I don't want to think that I threw U$10.000 in the drain"  
  
"OK. Look, I really think that we should start over. You have to meet Ben, oh, speaking of Ben, could you arrange a cure for him?"  
  
****************  
  
Alec was worried. He kept thinking that he was loosing Max for Logan 'Wake up you idiot. You are not loosing her to him, you never had her' Ben started crying and interrupted Alec's thoughts "What happened kiddo? Are you OK?"  
  
Ben just looked at Alec and smiled. His eyes searched for Max, and when he didn't find her, he started crying again "Mamma"  
  
"What did you just say? You want Max?" Alec assumed so, took the baby and headed to the HQ  
  
****************  
  
Max was catching up with Logan when Alec walked in with Ben, "Alec, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Ben wants you"  
  
"What? A baby that young don't know what he wants. You're just making this up, because you wanted to interrupt us" Logan said, as he took a look in the baby. He looked just like Alec 'That was what I was afraid of'  
  
"Shut up, Cale. He can talk. He called 'mamma' and I brought him to his mamma!"  
  
"He said mamma?" said Max, taking Ben in her lap and smiling "You can say mamma? Say mamma"  
  
"Mamma" said Ben, and he giggled  
  
"Logan, meet Ben"  
  
Logan got near Ben "Hi big guy, what's up?"  
  
"Ass" said Ben. Alec started laughing hysterically "Ass"  
  
"Alec" said Max, holding he laughter "Sorry Logan, he learnt that from OC"  
  
"Oh" was all that Logan managed to say  
  
"Well, it's late and Ben should sleep, right Max?" said Alec, willing to get rid of Logan  
  
"Yeah, well Logan, we'll have to set a date to cure the virus" Alec's eyes went wide  
  
"Sure, call me, OK?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
****************  
  
Ben was asleep now, and Alec couldn't hold it anymore "So, Logan found a cure, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but its only that he and I can have a dinner without getting him killed"  
  
"Oh, so you are not getting together?"  
  
"Of course no. Its Logan, not you"  
  
"Yeap" Alec just grinned  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Review, please! Next Ben first birthday. 


	10. Happy Birthday!

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to learn how to be parents.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, I never thought that I would get so many! This is set about 6 months after last part, and Ben is the cutest and smartest kid ever!!! He's got Alec's personality, but he loves to punch strangers, like Max. And I have to say that Logan is twisted, completely insane, Max doesn't realize it, since she and Logan are back as friends. Alec still hates the guy, like we do.and I'm trying a way of getting him killed, not being by Alec. Oh, and Logan has no contact with Ben, because every time he got close of him, Ben either called him ass or cried! Latin Chick: No, they sleep when they feel like too, but when Max goes into heat, Alec is there to "help" her! Passionately  
  
****************  
  
"Mommy" Ben came running to Max  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"I don't know, he should have been here by now"  
  
"Do you think that he'll bring me a gift?" the little boy's eyes lit up  
  
"Sure he will, but he'll only give it to you tomorrow"  
  
"Why?" he was starting to cry  
  
"Because your birthday is not today, is tomorrow. You'll get not one, but tons of present"  
  
"Really? Great! Can I go sleep now?"  
  
Max looked strangely at him "Its only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, why do you want to sleep now? You usually want to sleep late"  
  
"Because I wanna lots of gifts!"  
  
"Oh, fine, let's give you a shower" Max kissed him in the cheek "And you have to eat something"  
  
"Uncle Joshua's macaroni?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll call him and ask if he can do it to you"  
  
"Thanks, you are the best mommy in the whole wide world" said Ben, kissing and hugging Max  
  
"I know!" Max kissed him again 'Where the hell is Alec? He was supposed to be here 2 hours ago'  
  
****************  
  
"Is it nice, tiny fella?" Joshua asked, as Ben ate his plate of macaroni with cheese  
  
"Its great uncle Josh, thanks"  
  
"Your welcome tiny fella. Where's Alec Max?"  
  
"Huh?" Max was distracted, thinking about Alec  
  
"I asked where is Alec" Joshua said, yelling  
  
"No need for yelling, Josh. I have no idea where Alec is"  
  
"Is daddy hurt, mommy?"  
  
"Of course not, or I don't think so"  
  
That minute Alec got in, all wet "Hey family"  
  
"Alec, where the hell have you been? And don't walk in here like this"  
  
"So I won't be getting a kiss from you?" he grinned "Hi Ben"  
  
The little boy jumped out of table and ran to hug Alec "Daddy I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too! Here, open this" he took a huge packet out of the balcony  
  
"No, no, no! Presents only tomorrow"  
  
"But why Max/mom?" Alec and Ben said together  
  
"Because his birthday is only tomorrow! Not today!"  
  
"Max is his first birthday, and I had to fight with 5 guys to get this"  
  
"Oh, that explains why you took so long! What do you mean you had to fight 5 guys to get this?" Max said, she had an angry look  
  
"Don't get mad! I went to the toy store, and there was a huge crowd, apparently this is the gift that everyone wants and it was on sale, I cut line and took it, and these 5 guys jumped on me. I had to take the out!"  
  
"What? And I'm supposed to believe in this?"  
  
"Turn on the TV" and she did. She saw the news '15 hurt people on today's accident. The sale was horrible, and people started fighting for toys. DON'T GO TO SALES, YOU MIGHT GET HURT' she turned it off  
  
"See?" he was staring at max, with Ben in his lap "I wasn't lying!"  
  
"Daddy doesn't lie, mommy"  
  
"Yeah, I should have known better" she took Ben out of Alec's lap "And you mister are going to sleep. Tomorrow you can open your gift!"  
  
"But mom." he complained  
  
"No buts, tomorrow you'll open it, with the rest of them. Everyone is coming to the party, you'll get tons of gifts"  
  
"Fine, but will you read me a story?"  
  
"No, daddy and I will"  
  
"Great"  
  
They read the story and Ben was finally asleep. Max kissed his forehead and she and Alec got out of the room "So, what did you get him?"  
  
"I'm not telling you"  
  
"Fine, and I'm not telling you what I got for him"  
  
"Fine"  
  
*  
  
"Wow, this looks amazing. Thanks Gem" Max said, as he saw what Gem had prepared for Ben's birthday  
  
"It was no trouble. It's his first birthday. He deserves it. Have you picked up the cake?"  
  
"I told Alec to pick it up. I'm gonna change, people will start coming soon, and I still have to change Ben"  
  
"OK, bye. I'll take care of everything here for now"  
  
"Thanks, see you later" Max walked in her room, changed into a dark blue tank top and a leather black skirt. Than she went to change Ben "What do you think?" she turned around and showed her little boy her outfit  
  
"That daddy is gonna get jealous"  
  
"Huh? Why is that?"  
  
"Because everyone will be looking at you"  
  
"Oh. so I'm pretty?"  
  
"A lot"  
  
"Thank you sweetie!" she kissed him in the cheek "Now let's get you dressed"  
  
She dressed him and he looked like a little man. With cargo pants and a polo shirt, he looked so cute. Max had tears in her eyes "Oh, you look so cute"  
  
"I feel stupid! Why do I have to put this?"  
  
"You sound like your father! You are going like this and its final!"  
  
"Fine, let's go already!"  
  
****************  
  
The party had started. OC was talking to Ben, who was having a great time. Logan was trying to talk to Max, but her mind was in another place, Alec, who wasn't there yet, and neither wasn't the cake  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
Max jumped a little "Hi, you scared me"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. How's Ben?"  
  
"He's fine"  
  
"Shouldn't we be singing happy birthday by now?"  
  
"Yeah, but Alec isn't here yet, he went to pick the cake up"  
  
"Oh, so why doesn't Ben start to open the presents?"  
  
"We should wait a little while for Alec"  
  
****************  
  
She waited another 45 minutes, when he didn't show up, she decided to open the presents without him "Ben, its time for you to open your presents"  
  
"Daddy is not here yet, why don't we wait for him?"  
  
"He'll be here soon, don't worry. the first present is from me"  
  
He opened it, it was a brand new miniature Ferrari " Wow, thanks mom! I loved it!"  
  
He got up and kissed Max "Next is from Logan"  
  
Ben did an ugly face "Fine"  
  
He opened it, it was a brand new video-game, Ben was surprised "Thanks"  
  
Alec got in and Ben ran to him "Daddy! What took you so long?"  
  
"Problems with the cake! Are you opening your gifts already, kiddo?"  
  
"Yeah, I opened mommy's and Logan's, but I wanted to open yours."  
  
"Here you go" Alec gave his gift, Ben opened it, it was the coolest thing he's ever seen  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much dad! I loved it!" it was a bran new video game, 10 times better than Logan's  
  
Ben opened all the others gift, and they sang happy birthday. Soon, the party was over and Ben went to play with his new toys.  
  
****************  
  
"Where the hell where you Alec?" Max asked, now that Ben was asleep  
  
"I told you already, I had problems with the cake."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't ready, and I had a quickie with the saleswoman"  
  
"You what? I give up! This is not the first time that you put your man need before your son, you can't keep doing this. bye Alec"  
  
"What? Max no. I won't do that again"  
  
"Yes you will, and that's not why I'm saying good bye, I'm meeting Logan at Crash in half an hour"  
  
Alec put his hand in his heart "Thank God, by the way, he called and told you to meet him at the Penthouse"  
  
"Thanks, we'll finish this later, take care of Ben"  
  
"I always do"  
  
****************  
  
When Max got there, the whole apartment was filled with candles, Logan sat in a table in the middle of the room  
  
He got on his keens and said, "Will you marry me Max?"  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, review! Tell me what u think that's gonna happen next!!! 


	11. Toghether, finally!

Ours  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, I wish I had Alec, but hey, life isn't perfect!  
  
Rating: PG-13, I guess  
  
Spoilers: Post Freak Nation  
  
Summary: Max and Alec have to learn how to be parents.  
  
A/N: I saw Jensen at DC yesterday and I almost had a heart attack! Oh, he was so cute, and his hair is great. Of course I had to mute it (he and Jen were talking bull and I didn't want to ruin my image of him, Alec). But his eyes were brown! Not hazel, green, blue, BROWN! Maybe I was just dreaming, I don't know. In witch eppys does he appear again? Oh, and for all of you that hope that Logan dies, wait. and Max doesn't kill him. REVIEW!  
  
****************  
  
"Will you marry me, Max?" those words came out of Logan's mouth and Max couldn't believe it, was he really saying that?  
  
"What?" Max asked, still in shock  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"What? Logan what are you saying?"  
  
"Max, I'm proposing to you. If you say yes, we'll move into a bid house, far away from Seattle"  
  
"What about Ben?" Max couldn't believe that she was actually considering it. Logan wasn't the man of her dreams  
  
"He'll come with us!" Logan was smiling 'She's gonna say yes! I'm gonna be Ben's father, he looks like Alec, but with some hair die and contact lens, he'll look just like me'  
  
"What about Alec?" Logan was mad now  
  
"What about Alec?" he said, getting up  
  
"Well, he's Ben's father and he deservers watching his son grow"  
  
"Are you sure he deserves it? I mean, he's never around and he only screws up!"  
  
"He's always for Ben when he need him! And he doesn't screw up that much!" Max didn't know why she was defending Alec, he sure didn't deserve it!  
  
"Well, his there for Ben, but is he there for you?"  
  
Max was trying to answer, but she couldn't find words to explain it "I, I, Alec and I aren't together, he doesn't need to be there for me! He's there when I need time!"  
  
"You know that that's not true! He may be there sometimes, but he's not always there"  
  
"He's not because he runs TC! Because he has a life, instead of you, that keep on following me, even with all the times that I said no"  
  
"Max, marry me! I will always be there for, and for Ben. You don't need to love me, my love is enough for both of us" Max felt the urge of laughing, but she held it back  
  
"Well, I have to think. OK"  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Max got out and went to the needle, to clear he mind  
  
"Yes"  
  
****************  
  
'I don't wanna marry Logan, do I? But that's best for Ben. No its not, the best for Ben is Alec, if even the jerk notice what's going on around him, but noooooo, he has to think about himself first, and about the saleswoman, the waitress, the girl in charge of supplies, that on from the bar, but what about Max? Sometimes, when she's in heat and he know it'll be good. sometimes when they both are feeling down! Arg! Stop thinking about Alec! Ben, think about Benny. living in a house is better than living in TC, right?'  
  
It was dawn, Max decided to go back home  
  
****************  
  
Alec was worried, Max left 7 hours ago, out of three, one was right Max realized that she still loved Logan and they're making hot monkey sex Max had an accident with her ninja and was in the hospital or at the morgue Max was at the needle or with OC.  
  
Yeah, definitely number 3, number 1 disgusted him and number 2 scared the crap out of him, so number 3 had to be the one. He heard footsteps and then the doorknob turned. It was Max 'Thank God'  
  
"Hey, you're awake"  
  
"Like, yeah. where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Its not of your business" She knew that she had to tell him eventually  
  
"Fine, I was worried that's all, no point of being a bitch about it!"  
  
"I'm not being a bitch"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Well, sorry then" she pointed he tongue at him "I'm gonna sleep for 1 or 2 hours. You should sleep a bit too"  
  
"And I will, wake me up at 8:00"  
  
"Fine, master"  
  
****************  
  
In the morning Max decided that she was gonna tell Alec, she went to the HQ to find him  
  
"Alec? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, just a sec" he hang up the phone "What is it?"  
  
"Well, yesterday Logan proposed to me"  
  
"What?" Alec was laughing hysterically "He what? Did he really do that and thought that you would say yes?"  
  
"Would you stop laughing? I said yes!"  
  
He stopped immediately "What? Are you really considering this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why? He's Logan, he's old, boring, annoying"  
  
"I know, but he said some things that are true." she bit he lower lip  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That you're never around and that you don't care about me"  
  
"What of course I do, Maxie"  
  
"No, you don't. The only bad thing about marrying Logan would be that we are moving away"  
  
"What? Max you can't do this to me! What about Ben?"  
  
"Ben will come with me"  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"Because that's best for Ben"  
  
"Staying away from his father, that's the best for him?"  
  
"No, but, we will move to a better place, and you can visit him"  
  
"Max, you can't do this to me"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you! I can't stand living a day without you and Ben"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am" his heart was beating fast, he didn't know what to say "I love since the first time I saw you. I love our son, I love you more than anything! Max, please don't marry Logan" he leaned to kiss her, when.  
  
**************** Logan got in TC and decided to talk to Max, when they told him that she was talking to Alec and he couldn't interrupt, he decide to talk to his future 'son'. He got in the room and the little boy was playing with a video game "Hey, Ben"  
  
"Hey" he really didn't like Logan, he didn't get why his mother liked about him  
  
"Are you playing the video game that I gave you, kiddo?"  
  
"Nope, and don't call me that. Daddy calls me that"  
  
"I know, did you know that I'm gonna be your daddy?"  
  
Ben dropped the controller "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna marry your mom, we're moving away and I'm gonna be your new daddy"  
  
"No you're not!" he kicked him in the crouch, and while Logan was in seriously pain, he ran to his dad  
  
****************  
  
Alec leaned to kiss Max when Ben came running and crying "Daddy, daddy!"  
  
The little boy rushed into Alec's lap and hugged him "What happened, kiddo?"  
  
He couldn't stop crying, but he managed to tell between sobs "Promise will always be my daddy"  
  
"What? Of course I always gonna be your daddy"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Max was worried, she had never seen Ben like this, she got near Ben and Alec "What happened sweetie, tell mommy"  
  
"Logan told me that he was gonna be my new daddy! That you were marrying him and that I would never see daddy ever again" He hugged Alec closer "Tell me it's not true"  
  
"Its not!" Max said and gave him a kiss in the cheek  
  
Logan got in the room just to hear that "What?"  
  
"I'm not marrying you anymore, Logan!"  
  
"Why? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm gonna be with the one that I truly love, Alec. And I can't believe that you said those things to Benny"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"That you were going to be his dad"  
  
"Well, I was"  
  
"No, you weren't. I will always be his father. Get out of here, now"  
  
"No, you can't make me"  
  
"Are you sure? Nobody does to my kid what you just did, get out before I make you"  
  
"OK" and he ran, like he never run before, like a dog with his tail between his legs  
  
"Wow, that was fast" Mole said, getting in  
  
Max and Alec, who still held Ben, laughed  
  
"Yeah, it was" said Alec  
  
****************  
  
Max and Alec were cuddling after a great quickie  
  
"Wow, it's been sometime since we did that" said Max, tickling his chest  
  
"Yeap, so, were you really gonna marry Logan?"  
  
"I think so, yeah. but I'm glad that I won't anymore" she stopped, looked in his eyes "You know when I said before that the only bad thing about marrying Logan would be moving away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the really bad thing would be actually marry Logan"  
  
Alec laughed "Well, you're not gonna do that again" he said, kissing her "I love you"  
  
"I love you more"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"If you think so, I'm not gonna discuss that" he said kissing her neck  
  
****************  
  
A/N: You all know what happened next. REVIEW! And please tell me what you want to see next: A new baby White Max's siblings  
  
I think that I'm gonna bring her siblings, I don't know. and death is close to Logan.:D 


	12. Getting Things Back on its Track

Ours  
  
A/N: OMG! So sorry I haven't posted, the thing is. I saw Jensen in Dawson's Creek, it totally killed the character. and the dude. *shrugs* Now, this is 2 years after last part, short but it's just for getting things back on track, enjoy. and review :)  
  
Rating: I guess, PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Post-Freak Nation  
  
Pairing: Max and Alec, die Logan!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing, blah blah blah, I wish I had Alec, but life isn't perfect!  
  
Dedicated to: CiCi. Hun, this is for you, after a lot of bugging, here it goes. :P  
  
- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -  
  
Max's POV:  
  
"You know, for the first time in my life I was actually happy. I had a good looking man by my side, the cutest son ever, another baby on its way - only I didn't know that yet - and the best friends I could ask for by my side. Of course I missed my siblings, but deep down my heart I knew I was going to meet with them some day. After that day, Logan had never bothered again and I stopped hearing from him, I asked Cindy to look for him, but she said she only found an empty house. The Government had never actually tried anything against us. I never got any news from White or the lunatic's cult. I should have known that things were too good to be true."  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -  
  
It was a beautiful night in Seattle, the sky was full of stars and it was one of those rare winter nights that weren't raining. Just outside Terminal City, a car stopped. A tall, dark haired man got out from the car, followed by a red haired beauty. She stopped in front of the gate, and looked at him questionably.  
  
"Do you think she misses us?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Of course she does, she misses us almost as much as we miss her."  
  
"Oh, Zane, I hope that's true." She said as she hugged him. "Should we get in now? Or do you want to wait for Zach and the others?"  
  
"I think we should wait for the others, Jody."  
  
She let out a sigh and nodded.  
  
- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -  
  
In the heart of Seattle, inside a small, smelly bar the X5 sat in a table, next to the blond man.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked the ordinary.  
  
"Yes." shuddered the X5 "Do you have my documents? What about the money?"  
  
"Of course I have them." He opened the suitcase, which inside had some money and a passport. "Did anyone see you leave?"  
  
"No, do you think I'm that stupid?" in a lower tone, he continued "If Max or Alec find out that I gave you this, I'm dead."  
  
The ordinary laughed, "I know. that's the purpose of the passport!" He grinned, "Now give me what I asked for."  
  
The X5 got the suitcase, gave the man an envelope and walked way, trough the back door. The man followed him until an alley, not too far from there.  
  
"Hey!" The X5 turned around, and before he could react, the man shot him in the head. "Looks like you were going to die anyway."  
  
He laughed and grabbed his cell phone, "White? Eyes Only. I think I have something you'd like to see. You know where to meet me, bye." He hung up and walked away, leaving the body to rotten.  
  
= - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -  
  
A/N: Mwha! Well? What did you think? R-E-V-I-E-W! :D 


End file.
